spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dare Force
|writer = |assistant = |directed = |title card = }} Date Force is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 68th episode overall. Plot While on the way to their first tournament, the team dares each other to death defying things, and it almost brings the plane down! Transcript episode begins with the team in a van with Kobe driving them SpongeBob: So where are we going again? Squidward: To the tournament! I’ve been telling you this for the past 2 hours! SpongeBob: Oh yeah, we’re back in the game! Basket Sponge intro with beatboxing by SpongeBob starts, then is abruptly ended Patrick: Basket Sponge is a horrible name, StarBall or, Basket Squid sounds much better. Squidward: eh, I agree with one of those names Patrick: Yeah StarBall is the better one stutters SpongeBob: At least we don’t have to deal with any ‘blue balls’ again. Did you know... Kobe: Could you guys keep it down? It makes it harder to drive on these freeways! Card - 2 More Hours of Driving Later… Kobe: Okay, our flight is at 10:00 AM, and it’s 9:54- WE GOTTA RUN! Patrick: But I didn’t get me coffee! Kobe: We’ll get you something to drink on the plane! Patrick: (as Kobe is dragging him) ooh! the boarding Kobe: We’re here for (pant) flight 7408! Lady: Alright, what class are you? Kobe: Class? Lady: You know, for the flight there’s a class number on there Kobe: we’re (looks at pass, says “first”) First class team cheers Lady: Here’s your private plane! team stairs at the plane, as a chorus fanfare plays, they run to get on board, and act on fancy, the plane starts taking off Patrick: W-w-whats HAPPENING?! SpongeBob: Silly, planes fly Patrick: We’re FLYING?! SpongeBob: What? Patrick: This is so cool! You can see the little roads and cities SpongeBob: Wait until you see it at night, everything’s lit up! Patrick: Who wants to play monkey in the middle? Larry: I’d love to! Patrick: Couch is the monkey! Kobe: No, i’m eating. Patrick: Sandy’s the-- SANDY?! Sandy: (nervous giggle) hey, y’all. Squidward: Tell them Kobe Kobe: (sigh) He invited her since they’re dating again. SpongeBob: Aww that’s so cute! Lexi: How come Shaq wasn’t our coach Kobe: Cause i’m better than Shaq! to Shaq watching TV and eating pizza in his house Shaq: Did someone say they’re better than me? Kobe: What the-? back to them playing Monkey in the Middle Patrick: Aw man, c’mon Sandy! Sandy: It’s the rules, now let’s play! chucks the ball so hard that it hits one of the pilots’ hands and shocks them, the plane starts going down as everyone starts panicing, then the Pilot guides the plane back to normal flight Pilot 1: You CAN’T startle us like this, were FLYING THE PLANE!! Sandy: Sorry Card - Hours later… the team, Kobe and Sandy leaving the airport Squidward: She said she was sorry Kobe! Kobe: No, I don’t wanna hear it. masked goons of another team from a van take Sandy away as Squidward holds his tentacle out for Sandy as the van drives off. Squidward: Why would she use me like this? Kobe: Cause she hates us. SpongeBob: C’mon guys, let’s have fun, it’s been awhile, but we’re on another tournament Kobe: He’s right, Let’s check in at our hotel and get some rest, we have a game tomorrow. arrive at the hotel, check in, and arrive at the room, all get in their beds SpongeBob: Goodnight! Patrick: Bye Squidward: Night Kobe: Night guys! ends Category:Basket Sponge Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:SBCA Category:TheJasbre202 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:Luis TV Category:Episodes Category:2017 Episodes